The Lion Witch - Harry Potter
by HellsingDMC
Summary: After witnessing her mother's death on the platform 9 3/4, then losing her father and brother at a young age; sixteen year old Nala Lamia begins to doubt how her brother really died, and who her father really is. This love-hate relationship is accompanied by Severus Snape who appears in a lot of dire emergencies, and knows more about what really happened than he shows.. Snape/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Lion Witch

_I've only been here for a couple weeks; as usual no one here likes me one bit except for the Weasley twins. I don't even know why, I just showed up and suddenly it's like I'm shunned for something I didn't do._

I sigh, walking down the large, hallway with shiny marble flooring. The beautiful cathedral-like arches above are being held up by the beige stone bricks that look like they could crumble apart at any second.

_I'm late again, shit._

The halls for once are empty, usually hustling with busy students, professors, and ghosts. The walls are completely covered in European style paintings that talk, and move around from frame to frame. On the very first day they seemed talkative; but now they only talk amongst themselves and nothing else really.

_What class was it that I had again...? Ah, it doesn't matter. I'll take my time around here._

I smile a little, looking down at the floor by my feet, followed by the sound of little paws scampering across the shiny floor. Niya looks up at me with her wide, curious blue eyes, meowing softly.

_The only thing I have left of my past before I came to Hogwarts is her.._

I smile, squatting down towards the shiny, beige tiles. Rubbing the fur on her head.

Mom was murdered on the platform just as the train left by a group of masked men in black robes a couple weeks ago. One of them stood out from the others... I sensed his emotions and feelings towards all of this killing, and the way he hesitated when he held his wand to me when I tried to defend her.. Mom never spoke of my father anyways; she said he walked out on us when I was little. And then there was my brother; three years older than me. He died at the age of six. Mom said he was very sick; but I've been starting to doubt that ever since I arrived here.

We both walk in silence down the deserted, glorious hall. Niya trails along, being sidetracked by her simple, little mind but tends to keep up quickly.

_This place is so big! It's so amazing.._

My emerald eyes widen in excitement.

The tall, Victorian styled windows line the hallway, they are everywhere in this castle. With chain-like bars small enough to see out over the forest, and the lake in the far distance. On the other side there's Hogwarts Grounds, and the Quidditch Pitch. Nothing else to it really. Hogwarts Grounds is basically big open hills, with a dirt path leading to a small ring of huge boulders that tower over the trees, and split off into two paths; a stone path that leads down the hill into a small meadow towards Hagrid's hut, and the other path leads to the Quidditch Pitch. Which is just a huge oval stadium, with tall wooden pillars with House coloured banners and grass and three golden hoops that stand tall on each side of the field.

_What to do, what to do... I have a few hours before my next class... _

I ponder the question, knowing damn well I'll never make it back to my current class in time; let alone find it.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps in the far distance. A shadowy figure turns around the corner and up the hallway several meters away. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me alone in the hall.

_Him..._

I stop, instantly glaring at him.

_Great... What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be teaching his class? Every time I'm alone I always run into this guy._

Confused I watch him oddly; the man just gives me a weird look, his shoulder length black hair sways a little from the nearby breeze, framing his pale, scowling face while his robe flows through the crisp, cold air in the hall.

_Snape..._

Just the sound of his name is enough to make me snap. Ever since I got here all he does is insult me, insult my mom, and stalks me every chance he gets.

Niya meows. Wandering around again, but not straying too far from my side.

_I sense something awfully familiar about this man, is it his presence, or just the way he acts? His aura seems to either have vanished or is completely dark like his appearance.. I can't tell._

He slowly moves down the hallway towards me, with his black cloak trailing along behind him. Narrowing his eyes at me greatly.

_Great, what's he going to say this time?_

I bite my lip nervously, I don't even know the guy and he hates me already.

_What's his problem?_

I stop in the middle of the hall; he barely passes me, just maybe a few feet behind me at least. The scent of death waifs by every time he moves, causing me to hesitate even more.

_His eyes seem to always pierce my soul, leaving it cold and numb with hatred. Why is he so cold?_

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're always staring at me?" I speak up.

He stops. Looking over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at me and holding my gaze once again.

"I am not glaring, Lamia. I am just merely passing by." He sneers dully. His presence though, tells me otherwise.

_Yeah, right._

"Every time I'm by myself I always run into you, and it's the same thing."

I turn around, giving him my full attention. We stand face to face in the deserted hallway. The morning sunlight shines through the bars on the windows, illuminating our shadows against the stone wall, and reflecting our images on the beige floor as if we are walking on mirrors.

He grumbles a little, displeased with my sudden outburst.

_I got you now._

"You did nothing wrong if you are wondering. It is merely a coincidence. Now, I would like to get going. I am terribly busy right now."

His eyes still linger over me, as if he's hesitating on something, before pulling them away. He picks up his pace and continues moving down the beige hall.

_So that's it? That's all that's going happen right now? I thought he would at least tell me what's going on, starting a conversation like a normal person at least... Like really though; this is the 7th time this awkward walk-by happened since I got here._

I just stand there with a blank expression written across my face, what could he possibly have to do that's so important?

_Ugh, whatever... I'll just drop it._

I roll my eyes, looking down the hallway while at the very far end I see his black cloak sway to the left and he disappears down the other conjoined set of hallways.

I stand there in the center of the hall, looking down at the glossy floor while Niya scampers about.

_He's so... Strange... I mustn't let that get in my way, there's something unusual about him, like his past was troubled by something; or someone... He doesn't seem like a bad person; all though I've never actually met him, but he gives off that vibe that somewhere deep down inside, all he wants is to be considered a good person._

I laugh a little.

_What the hell am I thinking? Harry warned me about him, he told me he could never be trusted. All though Harry never told me why, and the fact that I don't even like Harry in the first place... He just stated I shouldn't go near him. _

Niya meows a little, grabbing my attention and disrupting my thoughts. Looking down I see her rolling around on the floor, playing with a stray ball of dust. Clearly amused.

I smirk.

_Niya... You don't act your age at all._

She's a fairly old cat, ranging somewhere around 20 years or so. I honestly lost track, but I know she was around way before I was born. I remember mom telling me she had Niya when she went to Hogwarts, remarkably the cat is still alive after all these years.

After several more seconds, she stops abruptly, standing up on all fours and looking up at me with her wide blue eyes. Slowly striding down the hall with her tail sticking straight up. And her little paws tapping against the marble flooring.

_I wonder where she's going, I better find out._

I smile to myself, picking up the pace as well, discarding all of the thoughts I had on the strange Professor, it's none of my concern anyways. So why waste my time getting into that?


	2. Chapter 2

The dull Potions classroom radiates death at every corner; the windows are all chained up, cobwebs in the corners, and skeletons lying around in the back. The tall shelves are covered in different bottles containing many different types of colours and different affects. Just one simple nudge can destroy every single one of them.

_Why do I have to be here? I could have been at home, with mom still alive... I could be going to an actual Muggle school with people I know. But no, I just had to be put in here... Why can't I just be normal?_

My head hits the desk, sighing deeply I look down at the floor. My leather shoulder bag rests against my chair, And Niya's curled up against my feet. I rest my arms around my head. Ignoring the words of Severus Snape while he talks about shit I don't even care for.

_You're such a boring Professor... No wonder no one likes you._

I wouldn't dare say it to his face, considering I only started school a couple weeks ago. Last thing I want to do is get expelled. All though I wouldn't mind it; I actually want to go home.

The room is silent, Snape looks around. He knows no one cares, clearly not impressed he continues on ranting about things, while watching me from the corner of his eye.

_I can easily escape; the twins could cover for me... _

I lift my head automatically, making direct eye contact with him; he turns away at the last second; continuing on ranting for those who are listening.

_Really!? I don't even know you, and you already have a problem with me? Great. Just, fucking, wonderful. Can I get anyone else to hate me for no god damn reason?_

My head hits the desk again, this time a bit louder, interrupting Snape's useless ranting.

The students quietly whisper amongst themselves, discussing what to do after class. While the twins smirk slyly at me.

_Shit..._

He stops his pacing and stands directly in front of me. Looking down at me with a not so pleasant expression written across his face. As if he ever had a pleasant expression before in his entire life.

"Is there a problem, Lamia?" His eyes don't break contact with mine, no matter how hard I try to myself.

_Oh great, here we go._

"Not at all. Now, will you kindly get out of my face?"

The students quiet right down, watching me with widen eyes, whereas Snape on the other hand, does everything he can to control himself from back handing me with his book in his hand.

He glares even stronger directed at me, clenching the black leather book tightly in his grasp.

"You, are walking on thin ice. Lamia." not impressed, his eyes glower, turning around and walking back to his desk. Tossing the black leather book on top of his clean solid wooden desk.

"Freak..." I mutter under my breath. I don't give a shit, I don't like him anyways. No one does.

"... Thin. Ice."

He glares at me from across the room. I guess he heard that...

I close my eyes, resting my head down against the desk, wondering what would have happened if I just stayed home.

_Mom would still be here... Maybe it isn't too late for me, maybe I can go back home. It wouldn't bring her back, but I'll be able to go to school with people I actually know. And grandma wanted me to visit her... _

I ponder the question some more, should I just get up and leave, or wait it out and forget about my life before I was magical?

_I can't just leave like that; they'll know I'm gone. _

Minutes slowly tick by, the class slowly grows tired, and a few people are already passed out in the back row. Fred and George smirk, leaning back in their chairs and whispering about something, always looking ahead towards me; who sits literally in the front row. Draco just sneers at me, probably talking shit about me to the other Slytherins. And Harry, well, he's just Harry. Always gloating about himself to everyone, thinking he's the damn well best in the world. The same old usual bullshit.

After what feels like an eternity, Snape stands up slowly, letting his black robes trail along behind his movements.

"Class dismissed-"

I get up, fuck that shit. I don't want to be near this guy any longer.

"Everyone except you, Lamia."

_Fuck. You._

I growl a little, so close to getting out of here.

Niya stretches herself under the table, looking around with wide eyes she stands up and follows along behind me.

_Great, just fucking great._

Everyone leaves the room, Fred and George give me an odd look, Draco sneers a little knowing what's going to happen to me, Harry on the other hand looks like he doesn't give a shit.

The room is now completely deserted. Light tries to flutter its way through the boarded up windows, and what little light does manage its way in here; illuminates the cobwebs and dust particles that slowly float around in the musky basement air.

Snape then turns towards me, with a very pissed off expression written across his pale, angry face.

_And here we go, here's where I'll get my ass handed to me... _

I sigh a little, I know he's going to bitch and whine.

"You... What's gotten into you, Lamia?"

I turn around, giving him the most confused facial expression ever made in mankind.

_I thought he was going to yell..._

"The hell is that supposed to mean? I've always been like this." I mumble. I don't want to be here.

He sighs, towering over me with his cloak, and the scent of death isn't far away.

"Your mother was a lot nicer; I wish I could say the same about your father..."

He trails off, walking slowly around me to his desk up front. His eyes stick to me like glue.

_Why are you bringing up my parents? You freak. _

"What the fuck does that have to do with me? They're both dead." I growl. I really don't want to be here.

He sighs.

"I know you don't like it here-"

"You're damn right I don't."

He glares at me as usual.

"But you have to deal with it."

I laugh.

_I won't deal with this bullshit._

"No I don't, I'm leaving and I don't give two shits what you or anyone else thinks."

And with that, I turn around and slowly walk to the back of the room towards the door.

His eyes widen a little, showing a bit of fear, as if he knows what'll happen if I get up and leave.

"You mustn't."

_Seriously? I don't have time for this._

I turn around, giving him my Fuck-You look, while crossing my arms across my chest. My brown hair ruffles around a bit, from the small slight breeze coming through the open classroom door.

"Oh really, and why not?" I snap, why does he suddenly care for all of this?

He hesitates.

I smile.

_Gotcha, bitch._

I sneer a little at him, he knows I got him.

"Exactly. You don't know."

I turn back, facing the door with my back faced to him.

_First he mentions my dead parents, and how I don't act like this? Clearly he doesn't know anything about me._

I hear his shoes hit the ground while he moves past several rows of desks to reach me, stopping half way, hesitating on whether or not he should reach out to me.

"Just trust me."

_Sigh... Fine then, I'll give him a piece of my mind._

The anger courses through my ice cold veins, I can feel the venom thickening, and the lion; ready to pounce.

"Why the hell would I trust you? I hate you, I despise you greatly, and I want nothing to do with you. Just like you're the same towards me. That's great how you want me to stay and all; you can get Dumbledore after me for all I care. But sadly; I hate this place, I hate the people, and I definitely hate the fact that everyone I love in my life is dead! So good day, and fuck you."

And with that, I leave him speechless. Grabbing my bag, and my cat, I walk briefly out the door. Not turning back once.

_I think today's the day I'm gone. I'm done with all of this shit._

_I'm going home._

* * *

The door slams shut. Snape stands there in his dull, depressing classroom. Mesmerized about the words I said to him.

_She... She hates me...? _

He sits down at his desk, looking downwards and seeing the Death Eater note that Voldemort assigned for; a meeting tonight.

He clenches the note between his pale fingers, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"You stupid, stupid, girl... You're going to get yourself killed... And this time there is nothing I can do to help you escape your sorrowful fate." He mumbles to himself.

He crumples the note, while pondering the idea of trying to save me, from the fate I cannot escape from for much longer.

_Why am I still trying to save her, after everything she said to me...?_

He looks down, still thinking of a way to save me. But this time, he's running out of options.

_I do not have any plans..._

Time slowly ticks by, the classroom is completely empty, images of me sitting at my desk, or standing up and walking out of the room play tricks with his mind, making him think I'm physically here when in reality; I'm nowhere near him.

_Nala... You mustn't die on me…_

He rests his forehead on the palms of his hands while his elbows sit nicely on top of the desk, he runs his fingers through his long black hair, glancing down at the picture he has of my family and I from a long time ago, given to him by my mom.

He smiles like an idiot.

_I fell in love with her; a mere child. A child whom I was supposed to destroy many years ago. That day when Lucius killed her brother; Sennith. Instead, I saved her. And ran off with her to keep her safe. I'll be damned if I let her die tonight._

He quickly glances at the clock in the front of the room; hesitating. A fearful breath escapes his lungs.

_Only a few more hours... Don't you die on me…_

_My love._


	3. Chapter 3

_I hate that guy. I hate him so much! He thinks he knows who I am, when I barely even know anything about him._

Niya clings to my shoulder while I walk furiously down the semi empty hallway. Avoiding everyone's eye contact.

_Really, I don't know why I hate him, is it his personality, or his overall wardrobe image? I just get unpleasant feelings around him, and Harry as well. _

Clenching my bag I hurry up a little, turning the corner to head up the steps to the main hallway.

The room itself looks beyond cathedral sized, a moving staircase all the way to the top, breaking off into other parts of several hallways. Dead centre of the ginormous room, there's the huge, solid Oakwood doors to the Great Hall. A few students sit below the windows on the stone bench, talking amongst themselves.

_Now; how is this going to work? I can't just walk through the front door... _

_Or can I?_

I smile a little.

"Nala?-

Oh! Nala!"

_Huh? What now?_

I whip around, seeing none other than Fred and George Weasley walking down the hall, with huge matching grins.

Niya meows looking up at the two of them as well, still clinging onto my shoulder.

I smile.

_They're my only friends so far, I shouldn't complain; it's better than Snape. Besides, I wouldn't change them for the world._

Relieved, I meet them halfway. Fred wraps me in his arms with a smirk, letting go afterwards.

"So, still hate Snape?" George laughs a little, bringing up the classroom incident while ruffling the top of my head with a grin.

"No, he's a nice guy." I sarcastically reply, returning their smile. Niya looks around the hallway wandering about in her mind.

"He's just down on himself a lot. Don't take it personally." Fred speaks as if he knows him very well, avoiding our gaze.

_Why the Hell is Fred defending him? Maybe I was right when I was thinking about that earlier this morning…_

Confused, I look at him oddly, along with George.

"He doesn't feel sympathy for anyone, remember?" George reminds him, they know him longer than me. But the twins knowing a lot about Snape definitely gets me thinking.

Fred looks shocked a little, as if he heard otherwise.

"Oh, I was only giving him the benefit of the doubt... Carry on hating him then." He smirks slyly at me, covering up something I assume.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever you say."

Fred's eyes linger over me a little longer, as we all stand in the hallway. Huddled together close by the window, Fred and George talk about some assignments that are due later on in the week; but I can't help but notice Fred's piercing gaze as he shifts his eyes from George's to mine.

_His aura is shifting a lot... As if he's hiding something, which could be the case. They're hiding something, but George looked surprised as well when he mentioned Snape… So maybe it's just Fred?_

"You doing anything-

"Later on?" They both finish each other's sentences, questioning me and probably asking me to stay with them for a little.

_Well, I need to do something to get my mind off of Professor Pouty Pants, I can't stand him. There's something odd about him that makes me burn with hatred. Maybe he won't show up with the twins around too._

I look down at the floor, smiling a tiny bit while Nyia still gazes off into the hallway; not moving a muscle.

"I'm not busy right now-" I began.

"Brilliant!" They both exclaim, each of them grabbing my arms and dragging me off down into the hall, taking Niya by surprise and heading towards the back entrance outside.

_Why are they taking me outside...?_

I forget all about Snape; well, he's still in the back of my mind but at least he's out of the way. For now at least. We stroll on down the semi empty hallway, getting a couple weird looks from other students.

"So, Nala-

"What's the deal with-

"Professor Snape?" They both question me, walking towards one of the castle's main entrances while students around us carry on with their lives.

_Well, I guess I could tell them, they seem to be the only ones I can trust so far; besides Hermione and Ron. But whenever I see them Harry's always there. He hates me for some reason, and that I don't know._

"Nothing, he just creeps me out and constantly shows up wherever I go-"

I can't even finish my sentence without hearing that damn black cloak fluttering down the hallway in front of us. Looking up I meet his gaze, my eyes burn with hatred, causing him to look back down again.

Niya meows happily piercing Snape's eyes with her icy cold blue ones.

_Yeah, that's what I thought…_

"Like that?" Fred snickers, placing his arm around my shoulders and smiling slyly.

"Yeah. Like that." I mutter angrily, while George laughs.

_Seriously... I thought I told you to leave me alone_.

I catch his eyes linger in my direction; I shoot him a powerful glare in response.

"G'afternoon Professor." The twins smile at the dull, gloomy man, showing him a little bit of respect.

Snape just glares at both of them, peeling his eyes away from me, while walking right past us. Heading back down into the dungeon without speaking a word.

"Rude." They both mutter, while I smirk a tiny bit.

"Well I could've told you _that_." I reply sarcastically.

_I can't help but feel like he does it purposely, but how does he know exactly where I am?_

We continue down the hallway while the twins talk about pranks they're planning on pulling for future events, some of them I actually can't wait for them to pull off to be honest. I've heard stories of their legendary pranks from their brother, Ron. I really wished mom let me go here sooner.

"You will be helping us Nala, remember that okay?" Fred winks, implying that I'm a part of some of the pranks up ahead.

I smile up at him, while he holds my gaze.

"I can't wait, actually." I reply with a grin.

_It sounds like it'll be fun! _

We all step outside into the fresh, crisp air. The grass sways a little on Hogwarts Grounds along with the trees outlining the vast hill. A perfect day to plan an escape. I'll miss the twins dearly, but honestly I just want to make things normal again. Grandma can teach me instead; she always helped mom when I was homeschooled with magic, I'm just amazed that Dumbledore allowed her to do it considering the rules here are strict on age.

_Where exactly are we going anyways? _

"Any idea-

"Where we're headed?" They both grin, locking arms with me and dragging me towards the huge boulders that form the shape of a circle. Niya looks up at me smugly, what a strange cat.

"No...?" I admit, while their grins grow wider.

"You'll love it, trust us." Their melody and harmony voices chime together perfectly as we continue to make our way down the path.

_What the Hell are they planning this time? _

Confused, I just go with it. I know they wouldn't do anything bad anyways.

We walk down towards the boulders, noticing a couple familiar faces that belong to Slytherin who stand there and whisper quietly about something important I would assume.

"Well, they weren't supposed to be here…" George mutters, while we slowly approach the boulders, Draco hushes them noticing us.

_What are they doing here…?_

Draco's had it out for me ever since I showed up. The second I was sorted into Slytherin he's been trying to get me to join their stupid "clan."

"Well, Nala, what a wonderful surprise." Draco sneers, I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or just a douche like usual.

_Great, just my fucking luck… How the Hell am I supposed to escape with all of these people here?_

Crabbe and Goyle stand behind him silently, their beady eyes watch every move I make.

_Ugh. Disgusting._

"How's Snape, huh?" He snickers a little.

_His aura seems awfully excited, which is surprising considering he's a fucking dick to almost everyone._

"Oh you know; the usual." I glare, I already hate this little shit enough, and I don't want anything to do with him right now.

He stares at me, impressed a little.

"Impressive, I like that about you." He smiles a tiny bit, trying to be friendly which catch the twins off guard.

_Are you fucking hitting on me?_

I stare at him blankly, while Fred tenses up a little while George questions Draco's behaviour.

Suddenly, I hear swift movements from behind us, terrified to look behind considering it might be Snape.

_I swear to god if it's Snape again…_

I feel the hatred burn inside me, I just wish he'd leave me alone.

"Don't you have anything better to do Malfoy?"

Even the twins look confused; we all whip around seeing Hermione and Ron walking down the path towards us. Ron seems happy to see his brothers and me as well, while Hermione on the other hand seems a bit ticked off.

Hermione and Ron are the nice ones, Harry has something against me and I have no clue what it could be. Every time I'm around him I get this unsettling feeling as if death itself is stalking me. It's more powerful on him than Snape; which is saying something.

"I was just- chatting?" Draco backs off, clearly these two have a bad history if Draco's this afraid of her.

"Sure. What did I tell you about leaving her alone already?" She crosses her arms across her chest, glaring.

The first day he tried "recruiting" me into his little gang after I was sorted into Slytherin. I don't even know why I was sorted into that damn house in the first place. Mom said she was a Ravenclaw and dad was a Slytherin; maybe that has something to do with it? Anyways, Hermione wasn't impressed with what he was doing; I guess I befriended her and Ron as well now that I think about it. But since they're always around Harry it's a bit difficult considering he hates me.

Draco stops dead in his tracks, his eyes dart between the two of us.

"We were going anyways, Snape needed something."

"And you ask me how he's doing…" I mutter, obviously he's Snape's little spy. No wonder he knows where I am constantly.

Draco spits on the ground, glaring at the both of us.

"Getting your Mudblood friend to defend you is pathetic."

_Mudblood…? What the fuck is a Mudblood?_

Confused I look over, noticing Hermione's aura growing dark.

Before Hermione can even considering doing anything, the 3 of them scurry up the hill and back into the castle, Hermione turns around to face me, with a slight hint of fear in her eyes. While Ron smiles up at me.

_Is, everything alright…?_

I look over at the twins who also have no idea what's going on either, or at least that's how they seem.

Hermione eventually calms down after a few seconds, hesitating on whether or not she should speak.

"Harry's been gone for over a few hours now. I know you don't care but he's still our friend. He said Dumbledore had something to show him that was important to the Horcruxes, You do know about them right?"

_Uhh…_

"Hor-who?" I question her greatly. I've only started coming here a couple weeks ago, mom refused to send me to Hogwarts for some reason and taught me the basics the second I started spitting fire; literally.

She sighs, knowing it'll be a long explanation for the series of disappearances the three of them have been doing lately.

"A Horcrux is what You-Know-Who split his soul into so he could be immortal, there's only seven and so far we destroyed… One." She looks down, knowing this will be a difficult task.

"Well, good luck finding the other six…?" I smirk a little, she just stares at me. I guess she isn't in the mood for jokes.

"Nala, do you mind if we-

Hold off on the surprise until-

"Later?" The twins smile a little, knowing that Ron and Hermione are going to need help to find Harry.

_I'm a bit curious about the surprise, but I don't mind. It just gives me a chance to escape and go back home._

"It's alright, I don't mind." I smile, while Fred hugs me goodbye, and George just smirks a little.

The sun starts to go down a little, everybody else that's outside also begin to head to the castle. It's a perfect time to plot my escape route.

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow!" Fred hollers, while the four of them start heading back, leaving me there standing by the boulders in silence with Niya still alert.

I better get going, Hagrid offered to house my Hippogryph when I showed up. Mom had a greenish, blue Hippogryph with long deer-like horns, when I was around five years old she had several hatchlings and one of them stayed. It was a pure carbon copy of my mother's. My backyard was full of magical creatures; we lived near the edge of a forest in Maine. Mom told me that they were everywhere, nothing to be special about. Yet every time I tried telling people they didn't believe me, and thought I was crazy. I guess mom was clever; she raised me within the magical world when I didn't even know it at the time.

He's a different type of Hippogryph then Buckbeak, which intrigued Hagrid very much. Wanting to learn more about the creature he offered a space for him while I attend class. Which is great, it's hard hiding a fully grown Hippogryph in Maine; in front of Muggles. Let alone in Hogwarts corridors.

I carry on down the hill towards Hagrid's hut; I see a shadowy figure from the corner of my eye, walking towards the edge of the forest.

_I know that scent…_

Death waifs around me once again, why does he always have to follow me?

Niya meows again, giving away our position. Even though I bet he already knew where we were.

_I'll have to hurry up, or else I'll get caught. I just want my life to be normal again…_

Two things can go wrong when you plan an escape near dusk; either you get kidnapped, or you get caught. At this point, I'd rather not have any of those options happen right now. Knowing my luck; I'd get both.


End file.
